Zero, the Lonely
by princessOFdarkeness
Summary: Once Jack and Sally ended up together, what would happen to Zero without anyone to play with him?


I was just wondering one day, "What ever happend to Zero?" so basicly, I answered my own quetion!

I don't own any of the Nighmare before Christmas Charactors, but Cupcake was my creation - my very own fictional puppy! Yeah!

* * *

Zero, the Lonely

By: princessOFdarkness

After all the Oogie Boogie stuff was over and Sandy Claws was safe and he saved Christmas from being ruined, everything went back to normal around Halloween Town, just the way it had been before. Well, almost everything...

Jack and Sally had become inseperable, spending all there time together. There was no resident in Halloween Town that hadn't stumbled across Jack and Sally as they made out in some dark 'desserted' corner where 'no one could see them or what they were doing.' Frankly, it was kinda gross, a rag doll and a skeleton, making out. Kinda weird, but everyone lived with it. They were happy that Jack was finally happy and felt as though he belonged somewhere in Halloween Town. The residents had began to refure to Sally as 'The Pumpkin Queen.' Jack and Sally didn't mind, in fact, they rather thought it suited Sally - even if she wasn't a skeleton. Needless to say, Jack and Sally's lives had greatly improved/

Zero's life, however, had changed for the worse. Jack no longer spent anytime with him, he spant all his time with Sally, planning next year's 'best Halloween ever,' like he did every year. Zero was rather lonely. There were no other dead ghost dogs around, even ones that didn't have a light up pumpkin nose. There just didn't seem to be enough dead dogs around Halloween Town for Zero, concidering he was the only one around.

"Zero! Come here boy!" Jack called, slapping his boney knee playfully. Zero's head popped up from where he was lyinh in his basket-like bed. Could Jack finally have gotten tired of that stupid rag doll and thrown her in the trash can? Zero barked, rushing over to where Jack stood. Zero jumped, if dead dogs could jump that is, up onto Jack, licking his face. "No Zero, I have some thing improtant to tell you, so pay attention."

Zero cocked his head to one side, listening intently. What could possibly be so important?

"Sally is going to come and live here, in my house with us!" Jack said happily, his face breaking into a wide grin. "Now I want you to be on your best behavior, okay? I want to make a good impression, so be good." Jack patted Zero on the head, sort of, before walking away, out of the room. I mean really, can you really pat a ghost dog on the head? Is that even possible? I mean...

Anyways, Zero was very upset. If dead dogs could talk, or even regular dogs could talk for that matter, Zero would have been screaming and cussing a mile a minute. You have to understand Zero's possition though, I mean seriously - if a rag doll showed up, fell in love with your master, if you have one, and stole him awya so you never saw him and then decided to move in, I bet you would be upset to. But on a more serious note, I really hope you don't have a master.

Zero had two choices it seemed:

#1) Lives with the fact that Sally was going to live with him and Jack, ruin his life, and make him misserable for the rest of the time he had to be dead - which looked like forever at this point

OR

#2) Run away and find some real dogs to hang with

Zero thought that the first option one kinda sucked, and I am sorry to say I sort of agree, so he chose the second one. Time to find some new friends! Silently, because Zero just doesn't make any noise when he moves around, Zero snuck out of Jack's house by flyinf out of the wall. He searched all through the cemetery, Halloween Twon, and the Holiday Glade were all the doors to the different holidays were. Zero was running out of ideas, so he decided to go and visit the land of the living, like Jack had when he wanted to bring Christmas to the humans. Zero flew away, not really sure where to go.

Some time later, Zero managed to find his way to New York City, oh yeah! Gliding around the city streets, passing through cars and building ans such, Zero continued his search for an other dog with whom to hand out. Zero couldn't seem to find any dogs and he didn't hear anyone talking about dogs till around lunch time.

"Get your HOT DOGS here!" A big ugly human yelled froma cart. Zero looked at the cart, happy. He had found a dog at last, and according to the brutish man, they were HOT too! Zero rushed over to the cart and pushed his head inside though the edge of the cart. You know how it is, a guy heres there is a hot girl somewhere and he runs over drooling to oggle at her. Well, Zero IS male, so please excuse him this lapse in his mental gentlemanlyness.

Zero looked at the long skinny brown things inside of the cart, confused. They were warm alright, but where were the hot dogs the man was screaming about? Zero wasn't sure these were even dogs. They didn't even had paws or tails...or heads fo that matter.

Zero pulled his head out of the cart and flew away, out of New York all together, and into the country. He was flying passed a farm, thinking of giving up and going home to be pushed out of his warm bed by Sally, when he heard barking. Even better than barking, GIRLY barking!

Zero flew into the barnyard, looking around for the girly dog that had barked like that. Sleeping inside of the barn, which yes he stuck his ghostly head though instead of using the open door, was a little brown dog. Flying over, Zero sniffed at it. The other dog woke up and stared up at Zero with big lamplike eyes. This dog was perfect for Zero, except for the fact that it was alive of course. Zero just had to have her for his own, so he cooked up a plan. The next few weeks, Zero spent all his time with the new dog, which by the way the humans were always screaming it, her name was Cupcake. One day, Zero led the dog out into the steet tempting it with a bone Zero had swiped from Jack before leaving, one of Jack's ribs to be exact. Zero held the bone above Cupcake until a car came by and - well, you egt the point, I hope.

A few days later, Zero returned home to Jack and Sally, who were very happy to see him, and his new girlfriend, Cupcake, who had flown home with him. To Zero, dead Cupcake was even better than the live one!

THE END

* * *

I hope you liked it, I know I do! Leavea review and teel me what you think! Thanks for reading it!


End file.
